Unchartered Waters
by aria009hera
Summary: AU. Three-Shot. Reyaansh is a lifeguard in Goa while Kria comes vacationing there. See how sparks fly.. Rated M for upoming Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N: It's been so long since I wrote an OS, I can't even remember. Well, This was written for Vaish, as gratitude for always doing PMs whenever I am unable to do so. Thanks a ton Sweetie! You are a lifesaver. And I was gonna write a tragedy OS, but then I thought I love you so much, and I shouldn't do this to you. So, here is something for your tharki mind. It's Lime, so don't get your hopes up! Tell me how you liked the name too.. I came up with it in 5 seconds.. Hehehehehe]**

* * *

_**Unchartered Waters**_

"Mission Lifeguard ka attention Pao, phase 67, Day 10!" She said out loud, only to entice giggles in her best friend, and then frowned at the voice of her peeling laughter.

"Kya hai!" She then smacked her on her shoulder, her anger over riding everything else.

"Oww! It's funny and you know that, Kria!" Sharon teased the poor girl mercilessly.

It was their 10th day in Goa. And almost after so many days, Kria had not been able to get that dumbass looking lifeguard out of her thoughts. That almost made Sharon freak out this whole time, considering the fact that her closest girlfriend was never really interested in guys.

She had come down on this vacation with her, away from her boyfriend, just because she thought Kria needed to enjoy life a bit. And the fact that she had turned down the proposal of 17th guy didn't help her either.

They were at Candolim beach, in a shack eating some lasagna right now, but Kria hadn't even touched her food. All she was doing was staring at that beef-boy through binoculars.

"Kiru, I am worried for you. What's with this obsession, love?" Sharon voiced her concerns, and watched as she flinched a bit, as if Sharon had just hit a nail on her head.

She got chills down her spine, as she, in her first time of all these years of friendship, saw Kria _blush. _

"I... I just don't know."She managed to say... "He's been coming in my dreams since the first time I saw him."

Sharon couldn't control her eyes from popping to the size of saucers. Did she just say she was _dreaming _about the beef-boy?

"Hmmm.. Mind telling me what dreams?" Sharon pushed her further, and saw her turning beetroot from light pink.

A sadistic smile crept on her lips, as Kria fumbled with words and turned her head elsewhere. Ohhhooo.. She amused, _those kind of dreams.. _

"Well, You know its normal to have those dreams? Right?" Sharon tried to pacify the nerves of her bestie, trying to get her comfortable with this matter.

"It is?" A quite visibly shocked Kria asked.

"Yes, love... You are attracted to him! There is nothing wrong with that. Stop trying to catch his attention.. I say, its him who should be working up for you.." the diva rose full bloom, instilling confidence into her otherwise fully confident but right now self agitated friend.

"I know... But goddammit.." Kria had her head bowed, realizing what she had been doing, "No matter what, he JUST doesn't acknowledge my presence!"

Sharon held onto her hand now, and exclaimed, "Well, let's start phase 67 with a dhamaaka then... Here's what you'll need."

The devil inside Sharon's mind sniggered. Ohh how she was going to love the torture on Beef-Boy... Nobody ignores her friend! Nobody!

* * *

He looked around with his binoculars, and sighed heavily. He had been requesting this same shift for the past nine days, ever since he had seen her on this part of the beach.

And quite amazingly, he would catch a small glance of her every day, and then get back to work. It wouldn't be safe for him if he extended the duration of his glance... She would notice for sure. And that, he sighed, wouldn't be good at all.

He was a lifeguard, here. And she, he had mostly guessed, was here only for a vacation. Goa was his home, he had spent his whole life here, watching people come for a few days, enjoy basking in the sun, play a little in water, and then, return to wherever they had come from.

He couldn't risk his only worthwhile job on just the attention of a girl looking for a good time on her holidays. He didn't even know what her name was.

But right now, as time passed and she didn't appear, he found himself growing restless. She had been appearing in her dreams almost every day now, and with each passing day the dream just got dirtier.

He checked up on the waters one more time, and sighed some more when he didn't find her there.

* * *

He decided it was enough now, and got down from his lifeguard chair, ready to plunge in the waters to cool himself down. It was almost evening now, and his shift would get over in an hour or so.

As such the people on the beach were reducing to almost nil. The high tide alarm was out and people had been advised to stay away from the waters now.

So, she didn't come today after all.

Maybe she left Goa already.

Maybe her vacation was over.

He smacked himself hard on his foot by ramming his board into it.

He was behaving like a stupid teen in love, when he was anything but that.

Sure, she was beautiful, but that didn't mean he wouldn't get to see anyone more beautiful than her.

He roamed around the waters a bit more, making sure nobody was here. And that's when his eyes almost fell out.

What the fuck?

He felt the tightening of his 3/4th shorts, and in pain, registered the insane amazing, and almost naked girl walking at a distance from him.

What the hell was wrong with him?

He grew up here goddammit!

He had seen scanty two-piece bikinis like these forever!

He had never had this painful hard-on ever!

She was wearing a skimpy two piece, clad in blue and amber. The setting sun, almost teased her skin to become radiant, and he could see the vast expanse of her amazingly toned legs. Her top barely covered those beautiful mounts, and somehow, he couldn't find any strap anywhere.

She seemed to not notice him, and passed him by, nonchalantly.

And like a moth attracted to flame, he followed her.

"Ummm... Ma'am." He called out, as soon as they were at the level that their toes were touching water.

She turned around for a second, and had a questioning look on her face.

"Yes?" She asked, as coldly as possible.

For a moment, he was stunned. What did he do wrong? He gulped.

Wait! What the fuck! He was the lifeguard here. He wasn't doing anything wrong talking to her. He was just warning.

"Umm.. You are not supposed to go in the water. Its high tide time." He managed to stutter out.

She continued, but this time, had a condescending smile on her face, "Are you going to stop me?" She turned around, without needing an answer from him, as if judging him weak and incapable of doing something and charged into the water.

He was left shell shocked for eternity it seemed.

She splashed and smothered the water on her, getting thoroughly wet and enjoying it a bit too much for his comfort. Her bikini could hardly cling to her, and had already gotten dangerously low on her chest. She had fistfuls of water that she was splashing everywhere, and the bouncing of her very delectable mounds was making him die a little inwardly.

He was supposed to be incharge, right?

Something clicked in him, and he began to stride towards her. It was his responsibility after all, to get her out of water now, and not even she... could deny him what he wanted.

He pulled her arm, thrashing her into his torso, and mouthed angrily, "Out of the water, NOW!"

She gulped, for a second, caught unaware of the slip of power and control, but regained her senses in a few seconds.

She would carry out her plan successfully Goddammit!

She pushed him away with her free arm, yanking her other arm out of his grip, and shot at him, "Make me!"

She went deeper into the waters, and suddenly felt something pull her.

A gasp released its way from her automatically, as she realized what he was tugging.

He had his hand hooked into the back of her bikini top, which was held in its place just by the tiny knot. His hand had fisted the knot completely, and he was twisting it right now, mercilessly, to hold her into her place.

"_Miss..." _He lingered on to the word, making her realize what he was asking.

"Kria.."She replied, all her feistiness gone to the dogs.

"Kria... Chale ab? Thand lag jaaegi." His voice was extremely clipped, and she felt he was holding back something inside.

Lord, let her name be written in golden words. Cause, she was about to rile the demon some more.

"Nahi. Nahi jaana." She replied, still not looking at his face.

She felt him pull her back, and landed into his chest again. But this time, he pressed her back into him, making her breasts squeeze into him. A blush crept at her face, and she didn't dare to look up at his eyes. He dragged her out with him in this position, holding tightly onto her, while she just slid under his force.

Once they were out of water, she managed to squeak out, "You can leave me now.." still looking down on the fevicol-like adhesion of their bodies. All sorts of criminal thoughts were invading her mind, and she couldn't help but be elated at how beautifully her body was fitting into his.

"Make me!"

Her head jerked up at what he said, and she saw, with fearsome eyes, that he had no intention of letting her go.

Her blush was getting more and more evident every passing second, and she didn't know how long her control would last. The areas where his body was touching hers was covered in goosebumps, and her throat was completely dry.

"Thand lag jaaegi..." She replied weakly, watching everywhere but his face.

She felt him relax his hand on her back, and instantly felt disappointment creep in.

She knew the moment had gone already.

"Sorry... Miss... I was concerned about your safety." He said, now at a respectable distance from her, with the business like look on his face.

_Screw it! Fucking Screw it all!_ Her mind screamed.

She leaped in, and thrashed her lips into his, almost putting her entire weight onto his body, slipping in the process.

Her lips crushed his, and to her pleasure, she had a response from in mere microseconds.

He gnawed at her lips, biting them, savoring the salty flavor of those rose buds to his heart's content. But within a minute, the reality dawned on him. And he stopped.

He got hold of her shoulders with both his hands, and pushed her back, catching his breath.

He saw her face for the moment he was trying to get a hold of his breath, and felt his hard-on return in full form. She was flushed to the core, her cleavage extremely visible. While her pinks lips just now were bruised, swollen and looked as if she was gloriously kissed just now. Her hooded, stony eyes showed the degree of arousal she had, and her skin was glowing under his palms.

"You... you are making this very difficult for me." He breathed out loud, trying to gain control over himself.

"And so are you..." She replied.

He was astounded by her answer, and somehow, needed more.

"What? What do you mean Kria.." He asked, thoroughly confused now.

"Don't! Don't take my name as if you have known me forever!" She said, almost desperately.. "You have no idea what that does to me..."

"Then tell me..." He said, pulling her a little closer.

"You... You are really cruel." She said, hiding her face from him, looking away.

"Guess that makes us even." He relied, urging her to face him. He still needed to know what she meant.

"Shut up! It's been ten days.. Not once have you looked at me! And here I am. Pathetic." She continued her self admonition.

"You wore a red beach dress on Tuesday.." She looked up at him, suddenly amazed at his answer.

"And a really frilly green and white mini on Wednesday.." She continued to stare, dumbfounded.

"I hated what you wore on Thursday, didn't let me sleep, that cursed black swimsuit."

"You looked sunkissed on Friday, in that Orange sarong."

She blushed now, knowing what he was implying.

She felt his hands, lingering up and down her shoulders, inciting goosebumps wherever they fell, yet he continued, "I'll still say blue looks the best on you, it's my favorite color too..."

He closed in on her, and his lips at a breathing distance from her, he said, "But nothing matches what you are wearing right now. I so don't want it on you anymore."

She felt his lips on her, and she couldn't take it anymore. Her hands clutched the night of his hair, and she pulled him into her harder, breathing short gasps of excited air.

Her hands then trailed down his back, leaving nail marks all over, while his lips left hers to nibble down at her collarbone. She sighed in delight when his mouth reached the valley between her mounds, and started placing hot open-mouthed kisses there. Before she knew it, he had yanked her top down and was now sucking every piece of skin he could find. Her knees buckled under him, and she couldn't stop her moans.

"WAIITTT!" She shot, as she just remembered something.

His head jerked up, questioningly, not knowing what had caused this reaction.

"Your name!" She said, as if it was mortally essential.

He smiled a full wide grin that showed all his teeth, "Reyaansh... Acche se yaad rakhna... You are gonna be screaming it a lot now!" winked, and returned to the task at hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Reyaansh..."

She writhed in the bed..

"Reyaaaaansh..."

She slithered in the sheets, trying mercilessly.

"aaansh..."

She tired down, all spent.

She woke up now, the dreams and the moans that she was mouthing a few moments ago all making her highly embarrassed.

It had been a month since they had returned from Goa, and she all but ached to run back to his body. The last week of her vacation was pretty much spent in slithering over his body maniacally, making the most of the time left.

When he got to know that she was about to leave, not once did he voice out any objection. It was as if, it didn't bother him that she was leaving. It didn't bother him that he wouldn't be able to feel her in his arms anymore. It was as if he was indifferent. He was expecting her to leave?

She had been furious. Furious beyond hell. But she didn't let it show. Showing that would mean Kria was weak. And no, Kria was no weakling!

She had been as cool and composed as he was, and packed her bags, left him without a single goodbye.

But now, now it wasn't helping at all.

She was continuously having these wild erotic dreams, which had started in Goa itself, but nowadays they were getting weirder each passing night.

She sighed, gave up the fury that was starting to simmer deep in her heart, and made her way off to get ready for the day. She hadn't had a single good day since coming back from Goa, and right now she desperately needed some good news.

She took a cold shower, trying in vain to stop her body from heating up, yet it thoroughly did, remembering all the showers she had with him, when he did those unspeakable things to her.

Was it a fling after all? She asked herself. Well, it surely didn't feel like it.

Or else, why would she await so madly?

Deep in thoughts, she wrapped herself in a cream towel, and made her way out of the bathroom.

"Kirruuuuuu... Come downstairs! FASSSTTT!" Sharon's voice boomed in her ears, and she ran down instantly, the excited tone making her heart jump with anticipation.

As soon as she reached the ground floor's living room, she didn't see anything worth being excited over. It was quite the same, Swayam on the Sofa reading the newspaper, Sharon at the kitchen counter eating breakfast.

Then why the hell had she screamed her lungs out?

"Sharon? What happened?" She asked, confused.

"Ahem. Ahem." Sharon said, looking at her deliberately, from tip to toe.

Suddenly aware, that she was only wrapped in the towel, she tried tugging it at the ends, willing it to increase in width and length, as she had realized Swayam was there.

"Not interested." Swayam called out, his head still in the paper he was reading.

"When did the Stick get back from Okinawa?" Kria increased the pitch of her voice, irritated now.

"Yesterday.." Sharon replied, a dreamy glaze lining her eyes.

"I thought at least one night you'd spare him." Kria asked, taunting.

"It's your entire fault anyways..." Sharon said, a wide grin on her place.

"How the fuck did I end up getting the Stick laid?" Kria asked again, incredulously.

She could hear the Stick chuckling in the background, digging his head even more into the newspaper.

"HOW?" She bit out again, annoyed.

"Well, if you wanna know that bad... Then the walls are not sound proof.. You were moaning for beefboy, and that made remember the Stick, So I called the Stick over and well.. Rest you know the mechanism already.." Sharon answered, knowing that she was getting glared at by Swayam for calling him Stick.

"I can't believe you just called me that." Swayam, who had made his way up to where Sharon was eating her cereal, said disbelievingly, and slobbered a wet kiss on her cheek.

"Hmmm, Arigatou Gozaimatsu, Kiri-Chan.." He smiled at Kria now, thanking him.

"Dou itashi mashite, Stick-San..." Kria bitterly replied, eliciting a giggle from the overly happy couple.

"Seriously, did you just call me down here for your own amusement, Sharon?" She asked, highly jealous at the picture these two made before her.

"No. I didn't. Something arrived for you." Sharon answered, knowing full well that she would get the hint.

"It did? Wow, that was fast!" Kria said, rummaging through the mail.

"It's under the table." Sharon yelled, watching her best friend hysterically tear up unnecessary envelopes.

"Mmmm.. What's she going this crazy about?" Swayam purred, placing sweet nibble kisses along Sharon's neck, while she became a bit comfy in his arms.

"Beefboy..." Sharon snuggled some more into him, getting a huffed grunt out of Kria.

"I am not going crazy about Beefboy." She yelled at her.

"Yeah.. Yeah.. And the walls are REALLLLLLLYYYY thick! Right, Kiru?" Sharon rolled her eyes, and Kria decided to ignore her, cause, really, there was no point arguing with Sharon. Nobody ever won.

She found Swayam's hands sliding off of her, signaling he had to leave now. She stood up and paced a little to catch up with him.

"Wait.. Wait!" She called out to him, and he turned around at the door.

"Yeah?"He asked, puzzled.

"Itterasshai.." She blushed, saying that.

His eyes popped, and then his features relaxed, smoothing over her.

"You learnt that from her?"He asked.

"Yes.." She blushed, uncharacteristically.

He bent down to her level, and placed an endearing kiss right on her lips.

"Ittekimasu..." He breathed at her lips, his dimples in full bloom.

"Ehh? I don't know what that means yet." She pouted.

"Go ask your teacher." He shouted, as he moved towards his car, prepping himself for the busy day.

She blushed as he waved his hand for her from the car, and left. Then, clearing her throat and paling her features back to the ice-queen she was so famous for, she went back to the matter at hand.

"Kiruu? Have you gotten dressed?" She called out from the main room.

Just then, Kria came downstairs, holding the paper in her hands as if her life depended on it.

"Stop clutching to it so hard... It's not Beef Boy's you-know-what!" She teased, and saw her redden up entirely, and ease up on the letter.

"It's an interview call only, what if I don't make it, Sharon?" She blurted, her insecurities playing wildly on her face.

"Kria Ghai, would you freaking change that stupid look from your face? I swear on Stick's Stick that you'll get the job!" Sharon sprouted the last sentence so animatedly, Kria burst out in laughter.

"Okay... Just so you know.. This is not for Beef Boy.." Kria spoke, uncertainly.

"Yeah Kiru... Its not.. Its just a job. In Goa. Near his home. Very Mature." Sharon remarked, now leaving to her room to get ready, "Travel safe, Kiru..."

Kria could feel her heart thump frantically at Sharon's last words. Yep, It's _just _a job. _In goa.. Near his home... _

**[A/N: I usually do my talking at the start, but that would have ruined the feel of this chapter. Sukanya demanded a better end to this, so I am converting this to three chapters. Very few people in this world, whose demands I comply to, but yeah, can not say NO to her.. Though this one doesn't have much action, the last chapter will be all action, so I wanted to get this all out before the action started.. Plus writing this chapter relaxed me so damn much, that I want to thank this chapter for coming to my mind in the first place. I was choking almost, and writing this almost lightens up my heart. **

**Some translations: **

**Arigatou Gozaimatsu: Thank you very much.**

**Dou itashi mashite: You are welcome.**

**Kiri – Pet name. –Chan – is an honorific used for younger ones, somewhat to add cuteness, though Swayam used it sarcastically. **

**Stick – Swayam's nickname, - San – is an honorific used for older ones, out of respect as well, and yep, Kria used it sarcastically too. **

**Okinawa – A place in Japan, where Swayam's business is located and he takes frequent trips now that college has just ended. **

**Itterasshai – Come back soon. Sharon learned it from Kria. **

**Ittekimasu – I'll be back. **

**Hope you liked this. I will update the last part of this series soon. ]**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She cleared her throat, in an attempt to clear her mind as well. Yes, she knew she would land the job fairly easily. But then, she really hadn't thought what she would do once she had her confirmation letter in hand.

She had called up Sharon, squealing in delight over the post they offered. Of course, how many people really did apply for this post? Kria was one of the most qualified there, knowing more languages than required. So, it was kind of a given, that she would get the job without any qualms.

But right now, as she was standing outside his door, she really couldn't bring herself to reason. Why was she here again?

Ohh yes, she had wanted to rub it in. She had wanted to thrash the living hell out of him. She wanted to rip his larynx out, for being silent when she had left. She wanted to tear him down to pieces.

Yes, those were all the reasons that had made sense when she was on her way. But right now, all she wanted was to see his face.

She prepped herself, for the thousandth time, and knocked.

She put on a professional smile, and waited for him to open the door.

When he finally did, she couldn't have anticipated the reaction she got. He looked at her, stared would be more appropriate. She felt as if she was an alien, and then, to just lighten up the mood, she said, "Hi!"

The next moment, he pulled her hard, yanking her hand to get her inside, and pushed her against the door. He kissed her with all his might, pressing his whole body into hers. The contradiction of the cold door and his hot body was wreaking havoc on Kria's senses, and she couldn't comprehend what he was doing.

He smiled, in between the kiss, and her heart almost drummed itself out of her chest. As soon as he extracted his lips off of hers, his hand was cradling the side of her face, caressing the hair that had disheveled due to the force he had used.

While he caressed the strands off of her face, she couldn't help but color scarlet. She hadn't realized she missed his touch so much. And the longing that was so damn evident in his eyes, only confused her more. If he was so sad that she went, then why didn't he stop her then?

His innocent touches soon became evil, as he moved his fingers from her cheek to her earlobe. He pressed and grazed her skin, almost as if praying it, to make her blush even a deeper red. His lips soon found it difficult to keep off of her skin, and his peppery kisses started reigning freely on her.

The stuff she was carrying in her hands, her purse, files, all of it was lying somewhere near the entrance of his home. She didn't even remember what she was wearing at the moment; such was the heat he generated in her.

She really couldn't control her moans, as he was biting her incessantly. She could feel him all over her body at once, making her wonder exactly how hungry he was for her.

Her hands found his naked back to hold on to, as he dug deeper into the crook of her neck. She cried out his name as he bit her and suckled on to the flesh of her nape. She had missed him so damn much. His lips made their way to the bottom of her earlobe, and he maneuvered her earring out of its hook by his tongue, throwing it in some direction. Next, he sucked on to the sensitive spot, making her legs into jelly. She held him tighter, her nails making marks on his back.

As soon as she had gripped him harder, he had understood her inability to stand anymore. He scooped her up princess-style, and impatiently made way into his bedroom. Her shoes had fallen off in the living room, and she really didn't miss them right now.

He plopped her down on the bed, a good-for-nothing smirk playing on his face. He growled at the expression of pure lust she had in her eyes, and pounced on her that very instant.

Her pretty blue Allen Solly satin shirt was the first to go. He didn't even have pity on the navy blue buttons. He ripped it off impatiently, making the buttons fly away in different directions. He had a boyish full teethed smile on his face, as soon as he had her naked flesh in view.

The pencil skirt was next. At least he didn't rip the side cut. He just pulled at it till it came off, and now Kria found her hands pulling at his 3/4th shorts. As soon as they were both in their intimates, he climbed her, his tongue getting to work again.

He licked her clavicle lavishly, then moved downwards, making leisurely spirals wherever he felt like, while she writhed and moaned under him.

"Louder." He commanded, as she was trying to keep her moans under control.

His hands found her satin covered mounds, and she could almost feel his impatience permeating through the cloth. She broke away her hands from the depth of his hair, and moved slightly, to unbuckle the hook of her bra. He smiled in delight, as if he had been granted the biggest wish he could think of, and then, worshipped her as she was so used to by now.

She mewled under him, her voice covered in pure pleasure. Over and over she cried his name out, and each time, he rewards her by grinding her mounds more, by licking and biting her tips more, by suckling her more.

She couldn't see anything else anymore... Couldn't feel anything else except his heavenly body on hers, and now, all she wanted was to unite with his body.

She couldn't find coherent enough words to convey what she wanted, so she expressed them through her actions.

She rubbed her pelvis with his, grinding into him to show how wet and ready she was for him, and how desperate she was right now.

He couldn't have agreed more to her actions and removed the last set of clothes separating them.

With a force that showcased his desperation and longing to the maximum extent possible, he thrust himself inside of her wet crevices, filling her completely. She moved herself to the familiar rhythm they had found over her previous stay, and he found himself reciprocating in kind.

Every time she cried out his name, he commanded her to be louder. It was as if nothing pleasured him more than hearing his name come out of her lips in the throes of passion.

After what felt like eternity, they both laid next to each other, completely spent. Sleep had eluded them as soon as they had reached their blissful orgasm.

As soon as she found her eyes opening, she found his hazel ones staring back at her scared. She woke up, confused, as to why he was looking at her like she was some alien from another planet.

"Y-You... are real?" He asked, unsure.

She felt he had gone crazy, asking such an incredulous question.

"Of course I am, Reyaansh! What the hell did you think I was?" She asked, annoyed.

"A dream... obviously. That's what it is every day." He told, as if it was obvious that he would fantasize about her every day.

She felt the most blissful smile cover her face on his answer, and looked at the guy who had a puppy dog like expression on his face now.

"I am real... See..." She took his hand, and placed it on her cheek, to make him understand.

After a moment of caressing her, his eyes sparkled with all the delight in the world.

"You came! You came back, Kria!" He had claimed her lips the next instant, making her breathless again.

"Of course, did you think I left you?" She asked as soon as the kiss ended.

"Yes, I did. You were here for vacation, of course. How could I know you were serious about me?" He said, hurt evident in his voice.

She felt so sorry at that moment. How wrong had she been to misinterpret him. He hadn't been cold to her, he was just not imposing himself. This time, she felt, she had to tell him that she was serious about him.

"I have no place to live. So I am gonna move in with you. And you are gonna drop me to office every day. Okay?" She ordered.

He looked at her with confused eyes, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"I am not leaving you anymore, silly! I love you!" She said, and claimed his lips this time.

* * *

**[A/N: Alright, so I am done finally! I really hope this was good enough. Please do give your reviews!]**


End file.
